Reverse
by Asmodel
Summary: Hichigo a un rhume et Ichigo en profite pour prendre sa revenche pour toutes les "fois". Pas besoin d'en dire plus. IchiHichi, traduction


Bon, je sais que ça m'a pris du temps, mais je n'avais pas oublié. Voila ce qui peut être considéré comme la troisième partie de 'Warmth' et 'Sickness and kisses'. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : Bleach est pas à moi et 'Reverse' est une fic de Metamorcy, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.

Avertissement : rating M cette fois

**Reverse**

Peu de choses pouvaient laisser Kurosaki Ichigo perplexe. C'était encore plus rare de le trouver dans cet état pour une période prolongée. Et pourtant il était là, fixant Hichigo, son hollow, son amant, choqué, en _pur effarement_, la même question tournant dans sa tête répétitivement.

Comment _diable_ un hollow peut-il attraper un rhume ?!

Ca ne semblait pas logiquement _possible_ puisque ce bâtard pervers n'apparaissait que dans sa chambre !

Ichigo réitéra la question quelques fois de plus, essayant d'y trouver une faille, mais il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être que c'était la pluie, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça sinon Hichigo serait malade tout le temps. Il s'arrêta à cette pensée, secouant violement la tête. Non, _il n'est pas_ emo1, seulement régulièrement déprimé par certaines choses mais bon ! Un hollow intérieur tombant malade, Dieu est-il devenu fou et rendu l'impossible possible parce que ça défiait le bon sens pour lui. Ou avait-il accidentellement respiré un _mystérieux_ gaz/produit toxique, lui faisant voir des choses ? Il se frotta les yeux et les cligna quelques fois, non, la maladie était toujours là. Le shinigami remplaçant commençait à penser qu'il était devenu fou à cause de toutes ces batailles. Pourtant ça lui rappelait plus ou moins de cette fois, quand son cours de Biologie faisait un devoir avec des insectes, où ils devaient sortir et trouver des bestioles et les épingler. Ichigo n'avait pas de problème avec ça à part les filles qui paniquaient mais c'est pas important. Le truc bizarre c'est quand un des ses camarades de classe vint à l'école pour rendre le devoir. Le mec avait punaisé ses insectes **VIVANTS** ! Comment la prof piqua une crise quand elle vit ça, putain, même lui le fit, enfin, intérieurement. Il pouvait encore les voir se tortiller autour de ces épingles qui étaient plantées pile au centre de leurs corps, les tenant en l'air. Ichigo avait vraiment eu pitié de ces pauvres choses, regardant alors que leurs entrailles coulaient par les trous fins. Ca avait été si bizarre que tout le monde pensait que le mec était devenu fou.

Il soupira lourdement, ses épaules s'affaissant au souvenir.

La chose suivante qu'il vit fut Byakuya et Renji se mariant. Il s'arrêta pour la seconde fois. Le shinigami remplaçant plaça un doigt sous son menton, imaginant comment ça se passerait, les acclamations et la célébration du mariage résonant dans son esprit, il fronça le nez. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils _feraient_ un beau couple… Ichigo se sortit de cette ligne de pensée.

'Reprends-toi ! Tu t'éloignes _vraiment_ du sujet !' Il se gifla quelques fois pour se concentrer sur l'important problème devant lui. Sa principale préoccupation devrait être Hichigo, pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Renji dans une robe de mariée… Mais ne serais-ce pas un sacré spectacle ; il pouvait déjà entendre les cloches sonner et les cris de joie. Le shinigami remplaçant se frappa à nouveau et secoua la tête, repoussant l'idée vers les profondeurs de son esprit.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur le petit malade sur le sol. Il était actuellement dans son monde intérieur où tous ces buildings bleus et nuages de travers existent. Contre eux (les buildings) se trouvait Hichigo, qui était appuyé contre une fenêtre, le visage rouge et fatigué. Les lacs d'or étaient nébuleux et épuisés et semblaient menacer de se fermer, voulant que le hollow tombe dans un profond sommeil mais le gars était têtu, le combattant. Ichigo s'agenouilla, tendant une main afin de toucher le front en sueur pour prendre sa température. Il s'en retira immédiatement, le hollow était brûlant et il sentit le corps de l'autre frissonner à son contact froid. Hichigo leva un regard vacillant, essayant de se concentrer sur le roi devant lui, convergeant sa vision. Ichigo grogna, se rapprochant. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant si fragile et faible avant, son anxiété grandissant. "Tu as une forte fièvre ; tu devrais te reposer au lieu de rester éveillé."

Hichigo se froissa faiblement et tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes vacillèrent. Il dut utiliser le mur pour rester debout et ensuite, quand il pensa qu'il avait plus de contrôle sur ses membres, s'en éloigna. Mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba. Ichigo réagit rapidement, grognant, aidant le hollow à se traîner, passant un bras sûr autour des épaules en un geste protecteur. L'albinos se débattit, ne voulant pas d'aide et gronda. "Je peux me tenir debout. J'suis pas si faible, Majesté."

Le hollow tituba quelques pas, s'écartant brutalement. Il vacilla un peu plus avant de s'effondrer en avant, sur le point de se réceptionner face la première contre la vitre. Ichigo le vit venir et réagit précipitamment à nouveau, s'étirant pour attraper l'albinos avant qu'il puisse faire une rencontre douloureuse et comique avec le sol. Il tint l'autre contre son torse gentiment, l'albinos étalé sur lui. Avec un "Tsk", l'adolescent aux cheveux roux s'assit, allongeant le hollow doucement, Hichigo toujours dans ses bras.

"J'te l'ai pas dit ? Tu es malade. Tu devrais te reposer." Réprimanda Ichigo, essayant de se relever quand des bras pâles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. L'ado s'arrêta, se débattant un peu avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il baissa son regard, sachant qu'il était coincé pour l'instant et soupira, caressant les cheveux blancs affectueusement. Se baissant, il autorisa Hichigo à se traîner sur lui, sentant la chaleur de l'autre sur lui. Il était dos au mur, lui donnant un appui de façon à ce qu'il ne devienne pas raide plus tard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Est-ce que tu vas retourner dans l'monde réel ?" Demanda Hichigo, enfouissant son visage dans le torse tout en bougeant ses bras pour que ses doigts puissent agripper le tissu noir. Ils s'y accrochèrent fortement, les doigts aux ongles noirs s'enfonçant dans le hakama. Il pouvait sentir le parfum puissant irradiant des vêtements et l'inspira profondément. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant les deux corps, sa respiration courte et saccadée mais ça semblait s'améliorer, même si le hollow donnait l'impression d'avoir quelques chose coincé dans la gorge, rendant sa voix plus rauque. L'albinos eut une forte quinte de toux, son corps tremblant sous son effet avant de se replonger dans la chaleur.

Ichigo expira, secouant la tête, faisant un petit sourire."Non, j'essayait juste de trouver une position plus confortable."

"Oh." La prise se relâcha un peu à cette réponse, content que le roi ne s'en aille pas. Hichigo haleta contre les vêtements et soupira, fermant les yeux un moment.

Le shinigami remplaçant se pencha, tirant l'autre vers lui de quelques centimètres de plus afin que la tête repose sur son épaule… Il frotta le dos d'un geste calmant, aidant Hichigo à se relaxer et se blottir davantage, se tenant fermement à lui. Quand il vit que ça marchait, il tenta de masser les épaules et obtint un petit gémissement des lèvres pâles. Avec un sourire narquois il pressa plus fort, obligeant les muscles à se relaxer alors que ses doigts glissaient plus bas, l'albinos gémit plus fort. L'ado aux cheveux orange pouffa à la réaction de son amant, chaque doigt pressant individuellement. Après un moment il s'arrêta, retirant ses mains, les reposant. Un grognement contrarié et déçu vint du hollow, se demandant ce qui s'était passé il regarda vers le haut. La blancheur des nuages et du ciel l'aveugla un moment, des étoiles dansant à la périphérie de sa vision.

"Tu devrais probablement prendre des médicaments." Commença Ichigo, caressant les cheveux, pleins de sueur ils collaient à sa peau comme du verre. C'était exactement comme la fois où il était tombé malade. Mais c'était le contraire cette fois, Hichigo était celui qui était pelotonné dans son étreinte. Même si le hollow ne l'admettrait jamais, il demandait et suppliait pour qu'on l'aide. C'était vraiment mignon.

Réaliser cela lui donna soudain une idée. Il posa son regard sur son autre lui avec un sourire qui aurait ressemblé à celui de l'albinos mais il hésita à la mettre en action. Le hollow se sentait comme un merde, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit devant lui, et le pouvait probablement pas faire grand-chose. Hichigo s'écroula plus profondément contre son roi, incapable de trouver davantage de force pour se tenir droit et ferma les yeux à nouveau, voulant s'endormir.

Trente minutes passèrent, aucun d'eux ne bougeant de leur place avec Ichigo qui regardait le ciel d'un air absent. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de tripoter les mèches de l'albinos puisque le hollow était profondément endormi. Les légers souffles remplissaient l'espace silencieux et Ichigo prit un moment pour observer son expression. Hichigo avait une apparence calme et tranquille, le sourire pervers avait _complètement_ disparu mais de temps en temps, l'impression faiblissait quand il toussait. Le shinigami remplaçant cligna des yeux, incapable de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper à part fixer l'horizon. Son esprit recommença à visualiser les choses auxquelles il avait pensé plus tôt, particulièrement au sujet du mariage. Renji en robe, qu'est-ce que ça _donnerait_ ? Probablement quelques remarques colériques et des objets jetés par rage. Il pouvait voir ça arriver juste là et pouffa silencieusement pour éviter qu'Hichigo l'entende et se réveille. Pourtant, ça serait satanément drôle et avec Byakuya en costard. Ah, un moment, ça pourrait vraiment paraître normal sur lui, il n'osa même pas imaginer ça dans l'autre sens.

Le corps sur son torse bougea légèrement, un faible marmonnement échappa au tas ; Hichigo se réveillait et releva la tête, hébété. Les flaques dorées vitreuses fixèrent le roi avec un sourcil paresseusement levé. Ichigo eut un petit rire nerveux pour lui-même quand il remarqua les yeux curieux.

"Majesté ?" Demanda Hichigo, levant davantage son visage. "Pourquoi tu penses à ct'ananas en robe de mariée et avec l'Coincé entre tous ?"

Le roi détourna le regard des yeux fouineurs pendant une seconde et ronchonna. Il s'était fait prendre et s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard inchangé. "Je sais pas, je m'ennuyais…" Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ichigo réalisa quelque chose et retourna son regard vers Hichigo avec un air de colère. Son amant était entré dans ses pensées en dormant, c'était _l'ultime_ violation d'intimité ! "Hé, tu es en train de regarder dans mon esprit ?!"

Le hollow pouffa, tira sa langue bleue et dit d'un ton moqueur. "Je sais pas, je m'ennuyais."

Ichigo tiqua, Hichigo l'imitait. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'imaginer l'autre en robe de mariée par revanche. Dans son esprit, le hollow était penché, offrant un sourire timide et était en train de retirer les vêtements lentement (c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.)

Hichigo poussa un cri rauque en réponse, son visage rouge déjà brûlant de fièvre, devint quelques tons plus sombre. Il n'avait pas suspecté son roi d'être si pervers d'esprit ; il était le pervers dans leur relation. Il lui lança un regard noir et il eut un sourire narquois. Si le roi voulait se battre alors il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait et il n'allait retenir _aucun_ coup. Le hollow claqua ses lèvres, son esprit pensant à _certaines choses_ qu'il pouvait faire avec son roi et sourit victorieusement en voyant l'expression du roi changer radicalement. Ichigo couina aux images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit ouvert. Elles étaient toutes classées M avec lui en différentes positions, toutes avec lui étalé sous Hichigo. Le visage du roi devint plus rouge que celle de l'albinos et il se froissa par agacement, resserrant sa prise sur l'autre. Le hollow tressaillit quand les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers la protection de sa tenue. Stoppant les images mentales, il regarda curieusement Ichigo quand la prise se relâcha et commença à se blottir davantage contre la poitrine du roi. Ichigo prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration, s'éclaircit les idées et fixa son autre lui d'un regard dur. Se penchant en avant, il poussa le hollow de sur lui vers le sol, grognant toujours quand les images réapparurent dans son esprit, pas à cause du hollow cette fois (elles semblaient se répéter dans son esprit.)

"Ow, Majesté." Le hollow gémit doucement, il pouvait difficilement se débattre physiquement dans son état de faiblesse, le rhume l'ayant aisément terrassé. Même sa prise sur la chemise d'Ichigo avait été facilement défaite par ce petit mouvement. Il avait atterri douloureusement sur le dos, la tête contre le dur bâtiment. Se retournant il se mit sur le ventre ; ses yeux d'or fixant l'ado alors que ses coudes étaient utilisés comme support pour se redresser avant qu'il n'ait utilisé trop d'énergie et s'écroule à nouveau. Il ronchonna, essayant à nouveau il parvint à rester droit un peu plus longtemps. "C'était pour quoi ?!"

Ichigo ronchonna, se relevant, tournant autour de son fragile hollow avec un froncement de sourcils. Hichigo se tendit, non, il n'était pas nerveux à cause de la façon dont son roi agissait, le regardant comme lui _l'aurait fait_. Il refusait d'admettre que cette sensation qui courrait dans ses veines était de la nervosité. Mais quand l'adolescent aux cheveux roux s'agenouilla, retournant Hichigo afin qu'ils soient face à face et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps le hollow finit par se l'avouer. L'expression d'Ichigo était sérieuse avec ses sourcils serrés, sa silhouette dominant l'autre. Le hollow paniqua un peu, il n'avait jamais vu le roi agir ainsi et pour une fois le redouta. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, mais c'était merveilleux, désir ou peur, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo attaquèrent le cou ; sa respiration glissant sur la chair. Il avait cloué les deux mains d'Hichigo (avec une des siennes) au dessus de sa tête sans rencontrer beaucoup de résistance, recevant un grognement tendu du hollow. Sa langue continua à caresser la peau, consolidant sa prise.

"M-Majesté ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" La respiration d'Hichigo vacilla, se tortillant au contact avec un frisson courant le long de sa colonne. C'était si étrange pour lui de se trouver en dessous dans cette position. Leurs rôles étaient inversés, complètement échangées et il le savait. C'était si évident.

Ichigo ne daigna pas répondre, descendant lentement, sa main libre bougeant les vêtements du hollow, particulièrement ceux du bas, les écartant. Hichigo se figea, l'air froid pénétrant sa peau nue et il plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns. C'était nouveau et un peu excitant mais il y avait un tout petit problème de rien du tout, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le roi, ne pouvait pas se débattre. Ichigo laissa sa main glisser le long du torse de son amant, faisant trembler son hollow aux sensations tièdes qui rampaient sur son corps. La main de l'ado aux cheveux orange tripota l'aine de l'autre, le tapotant tendrement et répéta l'action encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les gémissements d'extase du hollow. Avec un sourire triomphant, il décida qu'il allait enfin prendre sa revanche pour toutes ces fois et occasions où son autre lui lui avait fait ça. Ichigo déplaça les mains pâles pour qu'elles se trouvent dans le dos d'Hichigo, soulevant le hollow d'une poignée de centimètres. Avec une nouvelle liberté de mouvement, il se repositionna sur le corps pâle, juste entre les jambes là où il pouvait facilement faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Sa main droite saisit complètement la verge, faisant des allers-retours, sans s'arrêter (la gauche tenait les bras ensemble).

"A-ah !" cria Hichigo, ne s'attendant pas au mouvement soudain et il arqua davantage son dos. Les secousses de plaisir le durcirent instantanément, réveillant rapidement son esprit embrumé. Ses yeux d'or étaient grand ouverts, n'étant pas habitué aux sensations qui parcourraient son corps et pour info ; c'est le _roi_ qui lui faisait ça. Il sentit son sang bouillir et s'animer, son corps voulant douloureusement le plaisir et la libération. Ichigo se pencha, déplaçant sa main vers la base de l'érection et sortit sa langue humide, léchant le bout. Le corps sous lui tressaillit en réponse, levant la tête, criant. Il ignora l'autre et continua, sa langue courant sur les cotés avant de le couvrir complètement. Un halètement vint de l'autre et Ichigo poussa sur le sexe, se retirant par moment pour le masser avec sa langue. Il pouvait sentir l'autre se tendre, durcir à chaque toucher et caresse. Hichigo poussa un gémissement grave et geignit, en voulant plus. "Haaah… Majesté…"

Ichigo s'arrêta une seconde, ses lacs bruns se levant, ses lèvres se retirant. Ses doigts tapotèrent le bout par taquinerie et sourit quand il eut une autre réponse, un autre hurlement. Il relâcha alors les bras du hollow mais Hichigo ne sembla pas y prêter attention ou le remarquer. Les doigts blancs griffaient le building en dessous, s'y accrochant. Le shinigami remplaçant eut un sourire narquois, et avec ça, il pressa la verge douloureusement, resserrant sa prise.

"Nngh…!" Hichigo tourna la tête sur le coté, levant un bras vers son front. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration courte et rauque, essayant désespérément d'en prendre quelques profondes pour remplir ses poumons. Ichigo ferma à demi les yeux ; une profonde et sombre sensation le submergeant depuis l'intérieur de son cœur. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit parce que son esprit était ouvert à l'autre, permettant aux pensées d'entrer ou parce qu'il avait hérité quelques trait de l'homme mais peu importe ce que c'était, il _voulait_ qu'Hichigo reçoive enfin ce qu'il méritait. Sa langue frotta le coté, se moquant éperdument du hollow, voulant que l'autre se soumette.

"Hollow, dis mon véritable nom et je continuerai." Ronronna Ichigo, ses doigts caressant l'extérieur du bassin. Son rictus s'élargit à l'amusement de voir Hichigo se tortiller, geindre.

Le hollow prit une profonde inspiration, bougeant ses jambes pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Sa tunique avait complètement glissé, l'air froid le mordant. Il commença soudainement à tousser, sa poitrine se contractant à cause de sa maladie, il était difficile de résister quoi que se soit à ce moment. Il avait des vertiges à nouveau et tout tournait mais le plaisir était _réel_. Et c'était putain de bon, si, si _merveilleux_. Même s'il pouvait à peine lever les bras, encore moins donner des coups de pied ou faire qui que se soit à part attendre que ça finisse, Hichigo s'en contrefoutait. Il le voulait et ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il était celui qui serait dessous tant qu'il avait ce dont il avait besoin _mais_ ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnerait facilement. Sa fierté ne le laisserait pas faire, refusant de permettre au roi de faire ce qu'il voulait mais ses défenses se détérioraient déjà à chaque attaque contre ses points sensibles. Sentant un autre frisson descendre sa colonne, il gémit à voix haute. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de murmurer le nom de nombreuses fois et alors que son sexe devenait plus dur, sa voix devint rapidement assez forte pour satisfaire la demande d'Ichigo. "I-Ichigo… Ahh! Encule-moi maintenant, putain !" Cria Hichigo, ouvrant ses yeux dorés pour fixer le ciel bleu où les nuages voletaient comme toujours. Il _détestait_ abandonner, c'était pas son style.

Ichigo opina son approbation, se pencha à nouveau, enveloppant Hichigo une nouvelle fois, pompant répétitivement la verge. Le shinigami remplaçant sentit l'autre pousser des gémissements stridents, entendit la respiration s'éclaircir légèrement. Un peu de liquide entra dans sa bouche mais il se contenta de l'avaler, continuant sa tache. Il accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps tressaillir et pousser un dernier cri avant de se soumettre totalement, la substance suintant dans sa bouche. L'ado l'avala rapidement avant que ses papilles ne la sentent.

Se léchant les lèvres, il glissa un doigt dans l'orifice de son hollow. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange regarda l'autre crier de surprise et se contracter sur l'intrus. Tortillant le doigt en question, il re-pompa la verge avec son autre main. Quand Ichigo pensa qu'il l'avait préparé assez avec un doigt, en ajouta un deuxième, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur. Un profond gémissement tomba des lèvres du hollow, arquant le dos au plaisir brut qui le gardait dans un état second.

Le roi bougea les deux doigts, étirant davantage l'orifice. Quand ce fut fait, il les retira brusquement, gagnant d'Hichigo un gémissement de déplaisir. Ichigo savait que le hollow avait remarqué l'étrangeté de sa propre attitude. Ca l'avait en fait frappé _lui_ durement puisqu'il n'avait _jamais_ agi de cette façon avant, mais qui s'en soucie. Il s'amusait, regardant la personne qui avait toujours gagné dans ces situations, se battre pour s'empêcher de perdre conscience. _La vengeance était fantastique_. Ichigo joua avec l'autre en faisant le tour du trou avec le bout de son doigt, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne d'Hichigo.

"M-Majesté… " Il appela, un œil fermé, fixant le jeune homme au cheveux orange avec désir. L'albinos fut récompensé par un sourire, et sentit ses jambes être écartées. Sans qu'il s'y attende, un hurlement déchira ses poumons quand il sentit quelque chose pénétrer son anus. De chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues à la douleur immense qui remplit le vide. Hichigo fixa d'un regard méchant son roi, qui avait un sourire rayonnant et il plongea ses doigts dans le coté du bâtiment où ils étaient. Il sentit du sang couler le long de ses cuisses, tachant la structure en dessous de leurs corps.

"Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait quant tu me fais _ça_." Grogna le shinigami remplaçant, restant immobile même quand il sentit le fluide couler sur son sexe et teinter l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il commença à pousser violement dans la chaleur humide, établissant un rythme constant. Ichigo tiqua quand Hichigo se contracta sur lui mais l'ignora, se concentrant pour faire l'autre se tortiller sauvagement.

Hichigo cria, pas sûr que se soit de douleur ou de plaisir. Son orifice pouvait être déchiré mais le bonheur qu'il recevait le lui faisait oublier. Il ne s'était jamais senti si plein avant, peut-être qu'avoir le roi au-dessus n'était pas si mal après tout. Le hollow serra le poing fermement, le roi se fourrant plus fort dans son corps.

"I-Ichigoooo…Aaahhh!!" Un fort gémissement vint du fond de sa gorge quand Ichigo toucha sa prostate, le plus sensible des endroits, répétant l'action de multiples fois. " Plus ! S'il te plait donne m'en plus !"

Les poussées devinrent plus rapides, la douleur disparaissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que le plaisir. Hichigo tendit les bras, s'accrochant au roi, suppliant pour le même endroit. Ses jambes étroitement serrées autour de la taille de l'ado, l'entraînant plus profondément en lui. Relevant la tête, il cria et haleta à chaque poussée, fermant les yeux. Le sentiment d'être malade quitta son esprit, il ne se souvenait même s'il était malade pour commencer. Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de l'albinos, haletant dans les cheveux blancs, ses doigts agrippant les omoplates. Ses halètements tièdes coulaient sur la peau en sueur puis il s'éloigna pour lécher les larmes salées, regardant Hichigo inclinait inconsciemment la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès. Le goût était merveilleux et Hichigo pouvait sentir cette langue adroite suivre les traces sèches. Quand Ichigo finit, il retourna au cou et y resta, respirant dans son oreille.

Le rythme continua, perdant rapidement la mesure, bougeant plus vite comme chacun atteignait sa limite. Ichigo se pencha un peu, sa respiration profonde et rauque ; la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Un plaisir d'un blanc aveuglant brûla son corps et sa vision et quand Hichigo finit par émettre un fort gémissement il vint lui aussi, des étoiles couvrant sa vision. Il se répandit à l'intérieur, puis quelques poussées supplémentaires pour profiter de son orgasme avant de s'effondrer en avant. Le cœur du shinigami remplaçant pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il se tint au dessus, fixant Hichigo, toujours profondément enfoui. Sa respiration se calmaient mais était toujours rapide, essayant de se contrôler.

Ichigo se retira, examinant l'autre à nouveau avant de s'allonger sur le côté, dos contre le mur. Il n'était pas encore fatigué mais sentait qu'il en avait fait assez et se reposait paisiblement, attendant que son corps se calme. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir pour l'instant ; il devait toujours veiller sur son amant malade. Hichigo se tourna avec un grognement, regardant son roi avec fatigue, incapable de bouger. Ichigo s'en rendit compte et se pencha en avant, tirant gentiment le hollow vers lui, plaçant Hichigo à la place qu'il occupait précédemment sur ses cuisses. Les yeux de l'albinos se fermaient ; il était exténué à présent et luttait pour garder ses lacs d'or conscients. Les doigts d'Ichigo commencèrent à caresser les cheveux blancs, les lissant, même s'ils étaient trempés de sueur.

"Sois maudit, Majesté." Souffle le hollow, se relaxant dans la sensation. Il toussa un peu plus, son corps tiquant. Ichigo tira le corps plus haut pour qu'il puisse tenir l'autre plus confortablement dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front d'un geste apaisant, permettant à l'albinos de s'endormir, tranquille alors qu'Ichigo murmurait dans les oreilles du hollow. Hichigo eut un sourire, se blottissant contre le torse de son roi, rêvant.

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il y a des fautes, prévenez-moi, le texte n'a pas eu de béta.Et les reviews font toujours plaisir… :D

1, Emo : en amérique c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les jeunes qui dépriment tout le temps et c'est pas facile à expliquer. Donc voila…

J'ai plus vraiement de textes qui me plaisent alors je pense pas poster de nouvelle histoire pour le moment, d'autant que je suis plus en France pour quelques mois.

Bye bye.


End file.
